Nicky Parlozer Meets Wow Wow Wubbzy Reboot
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: A rebooted version of my story.


I'm re-writing the first three chapters of this story in one chapter.

* * *

Wow Wow everyone my name is Wubbzy

(brief playful techno)

Wubbzy lives in a tree he likes to play play play

He's got a Baby tail and he likes to play play

Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow

Widget is his friend, she likes to build, she hammers and she saws and her toolbox is filled

Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow

Walden is their friend, he's really smart, he knows about science and books and art

Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow

Daizy is his friend she's very sweet her garden and flowers are hard to beat

Wubbzy Widget Walden and Daizy are friends,

And when they're with Nicky the fun never ends

Wow Wow Wubbzy Wubbzy Wubbzy Wow Wow... Wow Wow... Wow Wow WOW!

WOW!

* * *

Hedgehog town is a peaceful place. The only real troubles here for the longest time where bullies and car accidents. No burglars, no weapon abuse. Until DR. Eggman showed up. The Worlds first Super Villain. Naturally when villains rise so do heroes. Enter Sonic the Hedgehog. A hero that can break the sound barrier by running Mach 1 (In the manga I'm pretty sure that's his top speed I know in the Games he has the "Light speed Dash/Attack but this isn't the game universe)

His true name Nicholas "Nicky" Parlouzer but he isn't aware of it. You see Sonic is Nicky's alter ego but because Sonic has his own free will he is oblivious to his existence. (AN) In this story I'm changing things up a bit. Won't be a fourth grade student like he is in the Manga, he'll be 7-8 so that he's in a closer age range to Wubbzy who's somewhere around 5(ish) Amy will be 6-7 and Sonic will be 9-10. I hope that explains occasional bad grammar. I am a high school student but they are still in elementary so they will talk how that age does. (End of Author's Note)

* * *

"NIIICKYYY NIIIICKY! MOMMY'S HERE!" Called Brenda picking her son up from school. Little did she remember there was a field trip to the zoo that day and she was unaware that Nicky had been forgotten and left there. She saw Nicky's best friend Amy (Eimi) jumping around on some rocks as she waited for her mother to pick her up from school. (She was quite the adventurous child.)"Enjoying yourself there Amy?" She chuckled looking at her son's best friend.

"Oh hi Mrs. P!" Amy greeted smiling adorably.

"Have you seen Nicky?" Brenda asked.

"He's not here?" Amy asked.

"No can you help me find him?" Brenda requested.

"Sure," Amy responded.

* * *

Insert Dragon Ball Z OST 10 Son Gohan's theme

With Nicky

"MOMMY DADDY!? WHAAAA! *Sniff sniff*" Nicky called walking around the zoo.

He sat down and cried. A butterfly landed a few inches away from him. "Oh hi Mr. Butterfly." It flew away as he got close to it. 'Wait come back'. 'I won't hurt you I just wanna look.' He chased it for a bit until he fell into the lion exhibit. "AAHHHH!" He hit his head on a rock and passed out.

When he came to his sweater was gone. "OH NO MY MOM MADE ME THAT SWEATER!" He saw a lioness with it in its mouth. 'GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATER!' He screamed running towards it pulling off a Gohan.

It growled at him loud enough to terrify him (which isn't hard to do) "Wahh I wish I was stronger! " Nicky cried. Suddenly he was engulfed in light and transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog! He gave the lioness a good punch and it let go of the sweater and cowered. He put it on and ran to school.

* * *

As soon as he arrived at the school he became Nicky again. "What the? How'd I get here?"

"There you are let's go home," Brenda said.

"Mommy I was left at the Zoo!" He said crying.

Brenda was outraged to here this and then she wondered, "How'd you get here?"

"... I don't know, I've been blacking out a lot lately." (Nicky is a pretty smart kid and knows a few phrases he's basically an older version of child Gohan.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor's," Brenda suggested.

Nicky grabbed his mother's leg crying, "NO PLEASE DOCTORS GIVE SHOTS I DON'T WANNA SHOT PLEASE!" (That's something both me and Goku would say lol)

"Still afraid of the doctor Nicky?" She chuckled. "Come on lets go home."

"Bye Nicky!" Amy waved. She had a crush on Nicky for a while and vice-versa but they were too young to realize it.

(AN in the manga Nicky and Amy where dating so this isn't me being a cleshay shipper who... I'm gonna shut up know for risk of insulting people)

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Nicky remembered that Halloween was tomorrow "What am I going to be this year?"

His four year old sister Anita knocked on his door. "Brother pwease wake up Pokemon is on!" She said. (Still having trouble making an "L" sound)

This was their favorite show to watch on Saturday mornings. But Nicky lost interest somewhere after Battle Frontier. He wasn't in the mood anyway. "Not know sis I'm not in the mood," he replied.

"Pweeeease" She said with puppy eyes.

"No means no," Nicky said.

"Ooookaaaay," She groaned disappointed.

Nicky felt like he was in a rut. He wanted a change of scenery.

* * *

Robotnik was up to his normal tricks. "UGH I wish that I could get rid of Sonic. I know he and Nicky are connected," he said still under that impression. "If only he was someone else's problem... wait that gives me an idea... **OHOHOHOHO IF THIS SUCCEEDS SONIC WILL NO LONGER BE A PAIN IN MY SIDE**!"

A week had passed and Nicky brought up the subject of wishing he had been somewhere else to Little John and Amy. "I think being somewhere else would be kinda cool just depends on where," Amy responded.

"I don't think so. What about the struggle of finding a Chicago style pizza?!" Little John argued.

"Fine Amy and I can go somewhere while you can eat pizza," Nicky chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile the police officer Dogman-Sama (Eggman/Robotnik in disguse) brought Anton Brooke and his brother Matt to his office. "What do you want Dogman-Sama I haven't done anything wrong (today)?!" Anton rudely spoke.

"I simply want your help with Sonic," Eggman said.

"That punk?" Matt spat.

"What does he have to do with you?" Anton asked.

"Let's Just say he's pulled annoying pranks," Eggman said dropping the subject.

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Anton.

"Well remember how I once told you how that there may be a connection between Sonic and Nicky?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah?" Questioned Anton.

"I know that you have a longing to marry Eimi Rose. Bring her here and Sonic will come. He is always willing to help those in need and the fact that she is one of Nicky's friends that may provide motivation for him to show up," Eggman explained.

"Deal, as long as I get Amy in the end I'm in!" Anton rambled.

* * *

That morning Nicky, Amy, and LJ where having a Halloween party at Nicky's house. "I still don't know what I wanna be today," said an upset Nicky.

"I know! You can not wear your sweater tomorrow and comb your bangs and be Sonic!" Piped an energetic Amy.

"I...Dunno." Nicky pondered the suggestion until Anton crashed the party... literally.

"Oops did I just smash through your wall?" He asked sarcastically.

"ANTON WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?!" Nicky screamed in a squeaky voice.

"Sorry twerp but I have business with your friend Sonic!" Said Anton.

He grabbed Amy and he and Matt drove off. "AAAAAAMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" Nicky screamed.

"NIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIII!" She screamed in terror.

* * *

Nikki was absolutely terrified. "I wish I was stronger!" Nicky cried (literally).

Suddenly he was engulfed in a white aura and turned into Sonic! He rushed towards Anton's car. They both reached Dogman-Sama's office and Anton grabbed Amy then rushed inside. "What does Anton have to do with Dogman?"

Eggman was laughing maniacally and had opened a worm hole. "DOGMAN-SAMA YOU'RE ROBOTNIK!?" Amy yelled.

Sonic tried to grab Amy but he, Amy, Anton and Matt were pulled into the wormhole. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW HE'S GONE...WHAT...NOOOOOOO!" Eggman was pulled into the portal as well.

* * *

It was a cold day in Wuzzelburg and It was Halloween. Wubbzy and Daizy were already dressed in their costumes. They where Wonder Wubbzy and Flower Power. Suddenly they heard a loud *BOOM* "WOW WOW WOW!" They rushed towards the sound and saw a Blue hedgehog in a red sweater lying unconscious. They were concerned and called Walden from a nearby payphone that wasn't torn down yet.

When he arrived he was shocked. "GREAT SCOTT! This is incredible! There's an entire crater!" Walden exclaimed.

"Oww my head... Who are you? Where am I? I WANT MY DADDY!" Nicky begun crying Gohan style.

"Aww poor thing are you lost?" Daizy asked.

"I don't know where I am. Who are you?" Nicky asked again.

"Your in Wuzzelburg. My name is Wubbzy!" Wubbzy Explained.

"I'm Daizy!" Said Daizy.

"And I'm Walden, who are you?" Walden responded.

"I'm Nicky, Nicky Parlouzer," Said Nicky.

"Wow Wow Nicky where are you from?" Wubbzy asked.

"I'm from Hedgehog Town," Nicky said.

"That doesn't sound like a real town," said Walden.

"I'm telling the truth!" Nicky exclaimed.

"How'd you get in that crater?" Daizy asked.

"I don't known I just remember a spiral vortex," Nicky said.

"A spiral vortex? Are you from a different world?" Walden asked.

"I don't know!" Nicky exclaimed. "AAAHHHH YOU ONLY HAVE FOUR FINGERS!"

"WOW WOW YOU HAVE FIVE!" Wubbzy screamed.

"That confirms it you're from a different dimension!" Walden explained.

"Well if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay at my house!" Wubbzy pipped.

"Thank you!" Nicky said gratefully.

"Tonight's Halloween do you have a costume?" Daizy asked.

Nicky stood up thinking of Amy. "Yes.. Yes I do!" Nicky took off his sweater and combed his bangs till they where flat. "I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog!"


End file.
